Maximus
Maximus Boltagon is a member of the royal family of Attilan. He is the younger brother of King Black Bolt who often tries to overthrow his brother and usurp the throne from him. Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather) *Tanith (paternal grandmother) *Magnar (maternal grandfather) *Zeta (maternal grandmother) *Korath (paternal uncle) *Mander (maternal uncle) *Milena (paternal aunt-by-marriage) *Azur (maternal aunt-by-marriage) *Agon (father) *Rynda (mother) *Black Bolt (brother) *Gorgon (paternal cousin) *Karnak (maternal cousin) *Triton (maternal cousin) *Myrra (paternal cousin-by-marriage) *Medusa (sister-in-law) *Ahura (nephew) *Alecto (paternal cousin once-removed) *Petras (paternal cousin once-removed) *Leer (maternal cousin once-removed) Powers Inhuman Metabolism: '''Maximus possesses a degree of superhuman strength derived from his eugenically superior Inhuman heritage and his intensive regimen of regular exercise. Besides strength, Maximus possesses physical skill superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimens. *Enhanced Strength' *Enhanced Reflexes'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Enhanced Speed'' Mental Manipulation: Maximus possesses the ability to override the thought process of other brains around him, although the potency of this power has varied greatly over time, such as with the bolstering effect of Black Bolt's scream has had on his powers. But at its peak, Maximus can overtake the minds of countless others to enhance his own in unpredictable ways. He can blank people's minds or control their actions for as long as he so concentrates; they revert to normal as soon as he stops. *''Mind Control:'' While capable of numbing the minds of as many people as there are within a 20-foot radius of himself, he can only direct one sort of behavior at a time, and more powerful minds are harder for him to control indefinitely. He can impose a certain behavior on either a single individual or as many people as there are in his radius. Maximus is especially adept at controlling the actions of the limitedly intelligent Alpha Primitives. *''Telepathy:'' Maximus is an able, if somewhat limited, telepath who can probe the minds of others for valuable information if need be. **''Memory Alteration:'' Maximus can easily rewire a person's experiential synthesthesia with a gesture, even causing short-term amnesia if he overpowers a mind with sufficient force. This is useful for keeping a low profile while hiding amongst the human population. **''Telepathic Illusions:'' Maximus can also project convincing psychic hallucinations from vast distances. He once did this to Medusa while she was carrying her son in the womb. *''Nerve Manipulation:'' Maximus's power over the mind is so advanced that he can even affect the neurological signals sent to and from the brain along the central nervous system to cause total body paralysis. He once used it offensively to stop the heart of an Alpha Primitive with a glance. *''Personality Alteration:'' An unexpected effect of his powers that he explored when first traveling to New York is that he can haphazardly swap persona's and certain characteristics of the mind with others, as was the case with himself and Spider-Man when the former's spider sense ran interference with his mental powers. *''Precognition:'' When properly bolstered by outside forces, Maximus's powers can enhance his brain capacity to the point where he gets visions from the future. It was this experience that caused his fall into insanity due to his brother's voice magnifying abilities. Abilities Genius Intelligence: Maximus is an inventor of genius-level intellect, which is revealed to be part of his gift of Terrigenesis. Despite his mild insanity, he retains an excellent theoretical and practical knowledge of mechanics, physics, and biology. He is particularly gifted at fashioning elaborate machines out of common, simple materials. Weaknesses Pollution: Like all Inhumans due to their enclosed society, Maximus is much more vulnerable to pollution and disease than ordinary humans. Insanity: Maximus suffers from insanity, causing him to do irrational things even when they negatively affect his schemes. This also makes him unpredictable and difficult to understand. However, much of the time, Maximus has control of his sanity, enabling him to use his intelligence for the betterment of Inhumans. Neural Canceling: Maximus's mind-controlling abilities can be shut down in the presence of Swain. The two's mental and emotional manipulation powers conflict with and offset one another to the point of canceling one another out. Extremital Handicap: Black Bolt shattered both of Maximus's hands when he last broke free of his mental manipulation. Somehow after the occurence, Maximus had been retrofitted with mechanical hands that act in place of his ruined ones for simple coordinated use. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathy Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Neurokinesis Category:Personality Manipulation Category:Precognition Category:Physical Handicap Category:Mental Health Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mechanics Category:Physics Category:Biology